My Little Renesmee
by TwilightHSMluva
Summary: What would you do if the one thing you really loved got taken away? What would you do if you couldnt help? What would you do if your life didn't turn out the way you thought it would? All these questions answered in MY LITTLE RENESMEE


Renesmee finally woke up from her nap and came and sat on my lap. She slowly lifted her hand to my cheek and showed me her dream as she did every other day. Today, her dream was about a kite, her and Jacob were flying the kite whilst me and Edward sat on the grass. It was sunny in her dream so she was flying the kite in the big yard next to the river.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Renesmee said, shifting my focus from the dream to reality.

"Yes Renesmee?" I looked at her then the rest f the room to check for danger.

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry" She answered. Lately she had gotten into the habit of saying everything twice.

"We are going hunting tomorrow so you have to have some human food." I looked down to see her all too perfect face looking at me furiously. Renesmee did not like human food, but she still had to have it from time to time.

"Edward" I said in a normal voice, knowing he'd be able to hear me. He was down the stairs and next to me in one-eighth of a second.

"Yes love?" Edward said in his perfect voice

"Can you please get Renesmee something to eat?" I answered in my tinkle of a voice.

Edward flew past us and grabbed her a banana and a packet of chips. I noticed Jacob was here, (as he often was due to him imprinting on my daughter) and decided that he would be willing to look after Renesmee.

"Jacob?" I said he, looked up" Will you please look after Renesmee for a little while?" I asked him knowing he would say yes.

"Sure" The he smile that I loved spread over his face "Why?"

"Oh, me and Edward need to go clean up the house" As a present Esme and Alice had re-built a little cottage for Edward, Renesmee and I to live in. Jacob nodded and took Renesmee by her hand and headed outside. Edward looked down at me.

"The house isn't dirty" He said his perfect angelic face looked confused

"Oh I know that" I said a smile crossing my face "but we haven't had some alone time since the honeymoon and well what do you know we could be alone in the cottage" His signature crooked smile stretched across his face.

He took be by my hand and we ran to the cottage. We ran slower than usual, holding hands and just taking in the forest around us. I realised that even though I pass here nearly every day, I had never really looked at the foliage. Today I did. I saw everything like I was walking as slow as a turtle. The trees so tall, the bushes so small that had so many leaves. I could see every little detail.

And then in front of us I could see our little home. The prefect little cottage that had to be at least 80 years old. And so I stopped running. And I looked into Edwards eyes. His perfect Golden Honey eyes stared back at me. I wrapped my arms around him, being very careful, and reached up on my toes to kiss him. He kissed me back, and thought I'd been a Vampire for 2 months I still couldn't anticipate the excitement and carelessness of these kisses. He reached back and took my hand again. I thought of my fuzzy human memories of us kissing and how sad I had been when he pulled back. It seemed so silly now.

* * *

We walked into the house and when we did I reached back in for the kiss. I kissed him with urgency, like I wasn't going to live another day. I waited for him to pull back but to my surprise he didn't. Instead he pulled me closer and walked in to our room. I'm sure this is the only purpose of this room as we do not sleep. He pushed me down onto the bed, but not with force with some kind of passion. He got onto the bed and before he had blinked the only clothes I had on were my panties and my bra. And then, his pants were off and then his shirt. He got down and kissed my neck then my cheek then my lips. And then the next thing I know I'm naked under the covers of our bed on top of him. I'm not sure why, but I giggled.

He looked up and asked "What?"

I sighed "You realize that 3 months ago today was the day that we conceived Renesmee. That's why I lured you in here" I said and kissed his chest, he rolled over causing me to be under him.

"Oh I realised" He said. And for some reason he seemed sad. "I didn't think we were celebrating that. I didn't know it was an occasion" He said this in a sad tone leaving his alluring voice uneven. This made me confused.

"Of course it is!" I said this as I started kissing him again. And then suddenly he was below me again. And it was exactly like three months ago.

After our moment I walked to the big closet Alice had provided us with and pulled on some light blue shorts and a white singlet top. Since becoming a vampire I learnt that wearing pale clothes was essential.

"I miss wearing black" I mumbled and suddenly Edward was behind me.

"From what I can see" He looked to the ground "You were wearing black yesterday."

"Black Panties and Black Bra's don't count" I said grumbling. And I really did miss my black clothes and my dark blue jeans. I couldn't wear them anymore because they made my already snow white skin stand out. He kissed my neck.

"They count to me" He whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him. "Edward, When I was Pregnant did you hate me?" I whispered. It was nearly inaudible but I new he would hear. He looked down, too ashamed to look at my face.

"Bella, love, I only hated myself for putting you In danger. I hated myself for not being able to help and I hate myself for Rosalie being the one you turned to" he cringed as he said that last part. I felt bad too that I had to turn to Rosalie- of all people. But it turned out Rosalie wasn't just helping me to get to Renesmee, she actually liked me.

"Edward I" But he cut me off.

"Bella we need to go home" _Damn_ I thought to myself _I got him into one of his moody upset, stages. _At times like these I was glad that he couldn't read my mind.

We ran home, faster than usual and when we got home I nearly fainted at the sight that was tainting my eyes. It was Rosalie but her stomach was big and round. How long had Edward and I been in our house having sex? It couldn't have been 2 weeks! Was this a joke!

I kept staring at Rosalie, eyes wide with shock. She smiled.

"Keep your hair on Bella!" she said "We were just explaining to Nessie…" I growled at that stupid nickname everyone used. She continued her explanation "As I was saying, we were explaining to_ Renesmee _what you looked like when she was in your tummy" She finished.

"Why would you do that?" Edward was standing very still now as her read her thoughts.

"She asked and we didn't want to disturb you" I could hear Emmett chuckle. I walked up to Jacob and took my daughter out of his hands. Renesmee lifted her hand to my cheek and showed me what Emmett and Rosalie had shown her. By the first 2 minutes I got the picture. I gave Renesmee to Edward and went walked up to Rosalie. She was taller than me but that didn't scare me. I was the crazy newborn if I could beat Emmett in an arm wrestle I could probably take down Rosalie.

"Why would you show her _that!"_ I asked through my teeth. I was more understanding before when I thought that they had only showed her what I looked like. Now that I knew they showed her how she came to be I was definitely mad. I knew jasper would sense my angriness so I told him  
"Don't even think about it Jasper!" and so with that he did not change my emotions o calm or serene. I stared up at Rosalie who was now next to her big husband.

"I Repeat, Why would you show her that. She's only 3 months old!" I screamed

"Yes but she has the mind of a 2 year old." Rosalie pointed out.

"And if you had a child, a normal child, you would tell her all about it?" I didn't want to say the word just in case she didn't know what the word for it is yet.

"Well no…" Rosalie started to say, but I cut her off

"Then why would you tell my baby, not your baby, my baby that?" I spit at her (A/N she didn't literally spit on her)

"Because Nessie is not normal" The sound of that Nick-name made me angrier than it usually does.

"Her name is not Nessie it is RENESMEE! Esme and Renee' mixed together. And she is not your baby to make such major decisions, do you understand that! Edward and I make decisions!" I took Edwards hand and stalked off into his room.

"Bella, are you okay now?" He asked and sat down next to me. I was fuming, why would Rosalie and Emmett tell Renesmee these things? At a time like this I was glad that Edward could read Rosalie and everyone else's thoughts in that room.

"What was she thinking?" I asked, it sounded like a rhetorical question but Edward would know what I meant.

"You don't want to hear it Bella," He cautioned me.

"Yes, I do! I just can't believe she would do this, she's been such a good friend to me through all of this." I was distraught by what Rosalie had done.

"Well this is her thoughts went… _Tell your stupid wife that someone has to take care of precious NESSIE! And the only reason I helped her through pregnancy was because I want a child and do you know what I'm taking Renesmee with me and Emmett and we are going to raise her! You suck at being a parent and I really hoped that when you were pregnant you would die, but no, you go turned into one of us instead!" _I sat there more frozen than usual, Edward was right all along- Rosalie didn't want to take care of me, she just wanted to keep Renesmee.

"Wait Edward! What was the part about her taking Renesmee to go live with her and Emmett? Edward you don't think she meant that do you?" I asked worried now that my baby would be taken away from me. She couldn't take my little girl!

"I doubt it, I mean Rosalie can be mean but not that mean" He answered my question. I understood what Edward was saying but I still thought that Rosalie meant what she thought.

I got up off the bed and stomped downstairs. When I got down there, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee were gone!

"Where is my baby!?" I screamed wishing could be able to cry. "What has Rosalie done with my daughter?" I screamed some more. Carlisle was th first to answer

"Rosalie thought you weren't a fit parent so she took Renesmee and they left." He said quietly.

"WHAT!!! Why didn't you stop her, why would you let her take my child?" I asked Edward was behind me now, catching up to speed by reading thoughts.

"Where is my Renesmee?" Edward joined in the screaming. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, you have to tell us. Or at least think it" He asked, now as worried as me.

"We don't know exactly where they went" Alice told us. I was mad now, how could a physic not know!!! What have they done with my little Renesmee?

* * *

A/N hope you like my debut story about edward and bella. New chapters will be posted every week. Review please! have fun reading!

* * *


End file.
